With common semiconductor processes, sharp profiles (e.g. p-n junctions) cannot be generated particularly at larger depths. A similar situation may also apply for manufacturing an epitaxial layer. The doping of the epitaxial layer may experiences strong out diffusion due to the high temperature budget of subsequent processes, especially since the epitaxial process is carried out at the beginning of the manufacturing process of the components.